Funny
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: It's funny really. You thought fate had finally pulled its strings to let you find the "one" but actually...
1. Chapter 1

_**Funny**_

_**(First Encounter)**_

…_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you__—_

Roxas accidentally yanked his headphones off as he ran into someone causing both parties to fall. "I'm so sorry." Roxas apologized to the person in front of him as he rubbed his head.

Roxas blinked his eyes several time and once his vision had cleared out, Roxas looked at the person in front of him with shock. He wrapped his headphones around his iPod and placed it in his pocket.

"I'm so sorry." Roxas said again, his gaze never faltering at the teenage boy in front of him. "Here let me help you." Roxas held out a hand.

"Thanks." The boy smiled. Suddenly Roxas felt a tug on his chest. And mind you, this isn't because Roxas's heart is aching. No. It's because Roxas's heart is triumphing with joy.

The boy took Roxas's hand and helped himself up. Once Roxas and the boy were eye level, Roxas couldn't help but examined the boy.

The boy standing in front of him was no more than shorter than by an inch, has brunette hair that defies that law of gravity, and has jolly smile that could take anyone's breath away. Roxas also noticed that the boy has the same blue eyes as he is, only his were lighter's. While Roxas had the shade of night sky blue, this boy had the shade of the ocean's blue.

Another thing about this boy was that he has a sun kissed skin and has a very well defined body. Well unlike Roxas's body, the blonde's were more muscular and has a figure that was well-maintained.

"Thanks again… err…" The smile on the boy's face faltered.

Roxas snapped back on reality. "Oh… uhh… Roxas!" He stuttered. "The name's Roxas." He said, trying to be casual. "Roxas Yamamoto."

The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you, Roxas." The boy shook the blonde's hand. "I'm Sora. Sora Ichigawa, that is."

Roxas smiled. "Oh your things!" He mentally slapped himself for forgetting the Sora's stuff on the ground.

"Ohh… right." Sora laughed as he helped Roxas gather his stuff.

"So you're an artist." Roxas stated as he handed Sora two paintbrushes and 3 bottles of paint.

"Yup!" Sora smiled placing the items on top of his blank canvas.

"I bet you're works are good." Roxas said after a moment of silence.

"Well… I wouldn't say that…" Sora said sheepishly. "I mean… I am still studying you know."

"Really? Where?" Roxas asked, interested.

"Radiant University." Sora stated.

"Oh so you're from uptown, Radiant Garden." Roxas said, knowingly. Sora nodded.

Suddenly, Roxas's heard a rumbling sound which made him look at Sora.

"Yeah… it does that when it's hungry." Sora explained looking at his stomach with a blush. Roxas laughed softly. "How 'bout you join me at Starbucks for some coffee then?" He asked, hopeful.

"Sure." Sora said. "But I don't drink."

"Yeah… me too." Roxas stated. "Makes me high." Roxas made a face which made Sora laughed.

_**=…**__**Inside Starbucks **__**…=**_

"Hmm… let's see…" Sora said as he examined the menu board in front.

"I'll think I'll have a grande Vanilla Frapuccino…" Sora and Roxas said in unison. "And some Cinnamon Swirl too." They both said again. Both boys stared at one another for awhile then laughed at their silly antics.

"Guess great minds think alike huh?" Roxas commented.

"I'll say." Sora laughed. Roxas blushed. _Wow it's been 20 minutes since I've met this boy but it's feel as though we've known each other for awhile. This will be great. I think I may have a chance with him. _Roxas mentally slapped himself. _No, no. You will not ruin your chance for a new friendship for something silly as establishing a relationship with a boy you barely know._

"Tell you what." Roxas turned to his brunette friend. "Why don't you get us a table and I'll just order yours." He smiled warmly. "You also might want to put those down, right?"

Sora looked at the art materials at his hand and laughed. "Alright." Sora turned on his heel as Roxas placed his orders. Moments later, Roxas name was called and he immediately grabbed their order. He muttered a thanks to the lady on the counter and headed towards his and Sora's table.

"So…" Roxas said as he reached their table. "One Grande Vanilla Frap, for you." Roxas placed the said item in front of Sora. "And a Cinnamon Swirl to go with your drink.

Sora laughed. "Thanks."

Roxas placed the remaining items on his tray in front of him and set the tray aside. Roxassat in front of the brunette began to slurp down his drink.

"So…" Sora said, deciding to be the first one to break the ice. "Are you a college student as well? Or are you already working?"

"Nope. Still studying." Roxas placed his Frappe down.

"Really? What college do you go to?" Sora asked excitedly. "And what major are you in?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there, buddy." Roxas laughed. "I have all day."

Sora blushed. "Sorry."

Roxas shook his head and smiled. "Well for starters, I'm majoring Arts in Twilight University."

"Whoa! No wonder you and I got along so easily." Sora commented. "You and I had the same perspectives."

"I guess you can say that." Roxas said. He took the knife and fork on his Cinnamon Swirl plate and began to cut it into small pieces. Sora did the same.

"So…" Roxas began with a mouth full. He gulped down whatever was left in his mouth and took a sip from his beverage. "What's an uptown boy like you doing here in Twilight Town?"

"I came here to paint." Sora said simply. He sliced another good amount of Cinnamon Swirl and placed it on his mouth.

"So that's explain the art materials with." Roxas mentally slapped himself. "But why would you paint here?" He asked with concern. "I mean, the Radiant Garden's a nice place, right?" He looked up at Sora. "Why would you trouble yourself in going down here just to paint?"

"Well…" Sora placed his knife and fork on the side of his plate. "I kinda find it relaxing to paint in this place."

"Relaxing?" Roxas raised a brow.

"I know it's a lame excuse." Sora made a hand gesture. "But I kind of feel connected to this place."

"Really why's that?" Roxas asked before placing another Swirl in his mouth.

"My father told me that before he and I moved to New Jersey, we used to live here when I was little." Sora explained. "Heck I was even born in this place, Roxas." Sora smiled which made the blonde counterpart smile as well.

"After sometime, my dad got promoted at his job which is why we have to move to the U. S. of A." Sora continued.

"Must be cool living in another country, huh?" Roxas pushed.

"For awhile." Sora said sadly.

"For awhile?" Roxas repeated.

"My dad died 2 years after he and I have finally settled in." Sora said.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said sincerely.

"It's okay." Sora smiled reassuringly at Roxas. "I mean it's over a year ago. Besides, if my dad sees me sulking like this..." Sora made a sad face. "Then he'd be scolding me like there's no tomorrow." Sora laughed. "It's only me and him, you know. I guess that's the very reason why he always wants to see me happy because he doesn't want me to feel the pain he had experienced."

"I know this is kind of personal and I'm not yet in the place to be asking you these but uhmm…." Roxas began, choosing his words carefully. "Where is your mother? You never mentioned her once in your story."

Sora's smiled faltered. Roxas gulped nervously, thinking he'd cross a line. "Like I said…" Sora began. "It's only me and my father. So my mother was totally out of the picture ever since I was little."

"What happened?" Roxas tried again.

"I don't know." Sora shook his head for emphasize. "Father never really mentioned anything about my mother once."

"Guess something bad must've happened between your parents back then, huh?" Roxas said.

"Probably." Sora turned his gaze at the window. He sighed. "But enough about me…" Sora looked back at Roxas, brightening up their moods. "What about you? Tell me something about your family."

The questioned seemed to have caught Roxas off-guard, but he answered it truthfully nevertheless. "Broken family." He began. "My father decided to end it up with my mother when I was about three or four?" Roxas's brow furrowed. "He thinks my mother is cheating on him, when in reality, he really is the one cheating on my mother."

"what happened after that?" Sora asked politely.

Roxas sighed. "My mother asked for an annulment and they both agreed that they will each have one of their sons with them."

"You have a brother?" Sora asked bewildered.

Roxas laughed. "Don't get too excited, it's not like I knew the guy anyway."

"Ohh." Sora pouted. "But still, it's cool you know."

Roxas laughed anyway.

"So what happened to them?" Sora asked.

"Well… after he and mom have legally separated, the guy took my brother somewhere away from here and after that we haven't heard anything from them since." Roxas finished and took a sip from his drink.

"Well that's a little sad." Sora commented as he absent-mindedly played with his straw.

"Do you think your father and brother will ever come back?" Sora asked.

"Hopefully." Roxas set down his drink. "My mom still loves the guy, you know." He looked at Sora, probably asking for comfort with his eyes.

"I should say, you dad's a lucky guy to have a great woman such as your mom." Sora said gullibly.

Roxas laughed. "Thanks."

_**To be continued… ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Funny**_

_**(Second Encounter)**_

"So, you ready to go?" Roxas asked, settling down his knife and fork on his now empty plate.

"Yup." Sora shoved the last of the Cinnamon Swirl in his mouth and gulped the rest of his drink.

Roxas laughed. _I could get used to this. _He thought dreamily as he observed Sora's silly eating antics.

Roxas finished the rest of his drink with one last swift and stood up. Sora did the same.

"Let me help you with that." Roxas said as he took the canvas from Sora.

"Oh thanks." Sora smiled as he balanced the rest of his art materials in his arms.

"So where exactly are we going, Roxas?" Sora asked once they're out of the coffee shop.

"Well…" Roxas stopped at his tracks and tilted his head to Sora. "That's up to you, Sora."

"Me?" Sora's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"You said you came here to paint, right?" Sora nodded his head."So I guess it's probably best if you start doing it now since it's almost twilight." Roxas laughed at his inside joke.

"Oh." Sora laughed. "Would that be okay? I mean… would it be okay for you to come with me?" He asked with a little worry in his tone.

"Of course." Roxas smiled. "Besides, I also wanted to see the way you paint, Sora."

"Alright." Sora smiled.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

"Okay let me get this straight." Roxas said as he and Sora arrived in front of the Station Plaza. "You came all the way here to Twilight Town just so you could paint a train station?"

"Not that!" Sora rolled his eyes. "That!" Sora turned Roxas around and pointed at the view in front of him.

"Wow." Was all Roxas could say.

"Don't act so amaze!" Sora whined at Roxas's response. "It's not like you don't live here for never seeing that g view before." He motioned for the scnery in front of them once more.

"I may have lived here, Sora." Roxas sighed. "But none of these matters to me anymore. It's like a common thing to me now."

"Whatever." Sora rolled his eyes. He walked towards the end of the Station Plaza where a brick wall was separating him and the wonder that was the 'Great view' as Sora liked to call it.

He placed his art material on top of the wall and climbed on it.

"Sora what are you doing?" Roxas asked his brunette friend.

"I told you I'm gonna paint this view. And this…" Sora sat down next to his art materials. "…is the perfect spot to get the job done."

Roxas sighed and shook his head. He placed Sora's canvas on top of the wall and sat next to him.

"Here." Roxas said as he gave Sora his canvas.

"Thanks." Sora smiled. He took a sharp Staedtler pencil from his art kit and began sketching.

"Sora…" Roxas began after sometime.

"Hmm?" Sora asked while his eyes are still fixated on his canvas.

"I…" Roxas sighed. "Never mind."

At this Sora stopped sketching and looked up at Roxas. "What is it, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Uhh… never mind that." Roxas scratched the back of his neck. "It's something persona...l And I know I'm still not in the place to ask you any of those."

"It's okay, Roxas." Sora smiled. "We're friends now, right?"

Roxas smiled. "Right."

"That's good." Sora went back to sketching the rest of his work. "So what is it that you're gonna ask me?" He tried again.

"Well…" Roxas fidgeted with his hands. "I was just wondering if… if…" He stuttered. "You know… a guy like you would happen to have a girlfriend at this time of year."

Sora stopped sketching, probably taken aback by the question which Roxas thought was bad. "I'm…" But before Roxas could voice out an apology, Sora said, "No, I don't have a girlfriend."

Roxas heart almost missed a beat at those words. "R—really?" He managed to ask despite his heavy stuttering.

"Really." Sora stated and went back to his work.

"That's good." Roxas muttered to himself. Sora felt his lips twitch as he heard that silly comment from the blonde. "Why'd you ask?" He looked at Roxas from the corner of his eye.

"No reason." Roxas looked the sky.

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Hey Roxas…"

Said blonde directed his attention to the brunette. "Hmm?"

"Could you look at my picture?" Sora handed the canvas to Roxas. "It's not done with the sketching yet but it's a start." Sora smiled.

"Whoa!" Roxas said as he looked at the picture with astonishment. "And to think that you did all of these in just less than five minutes." Roxas laughed. He gave Sora back his canvas and Sora went back to sketching the rest of his picture.

"What about you, Roxas?" Sora asked he began adding some details on the building on his right. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Roxas looked at Sora. "No." He said softly.

"Why not?" Sora's brow furrowed as he drew the wrong proportion of the building. Sora took an eraser from his art kits and began to erase the building lightly. "I mean… you are Roxas. I assumed you'd be one of those guys who… you know." Sora seemed to be lost of words.

"Well…" Roxas scratched the back of his neck. Roxas noticed that Sora is having trouble with drawing the write proportions of the building on their right.

"Here, let me." Roxas took the canvas and pencil from Sora. Roxas erased Sora's sketch and proceeded with his own work. "I guess the reason that I don't have a girlfriend yet…" Roxas said after a moment of silence which made Sora look at him. "…is because I haven't found the right one yet." Roxas gazed dreamily at Sora. This caused Sora to blush.

Roxas also blushed as he realized he had been staring at the brunette.

"Pffft…That's so cliché, man." Sora turned away from Roxas and stared at the sunset.

"I guess you don't know what true love is then, aye Sora?" Roxas handed Sora his canvas.

Upon reaching for the canvas, Sora accidentally took hold of Roxas's hand instead of the canvas itself. "I do now." He stared at Roxas's night blue eyes. Roxas blushed.

Sora noticed this and saw that his hand were still on top of Roxas. "I'm sorry." He said as he gently took the canvas back.

Roxas just nodded his head.

Not soon enough, Sora had finished with his sketching, but the young brunette wasn't quite satisfied with its outcome.

"What?" Roxas looked at Sora in disbelief. "What do you mean it isn't beautiful?" Roxas raised a brow which made Sora think like he was crazy. "It's the most beautiful sketch I've ever seen!" He said, assuring.

"Well…" Sora hesitated. "I don't know." He lifted his canvas again and examined it again. "There seems to be something missing."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not quite sure exactly/" Sora sighed in defeat.

"Let me see that." Roxas examined the picture. "Hmmm…" Roxas brought his hand up to his chin to think. "I know!" Roxas suddenly burst out which made Sora look at him.

"What?" Sora asked with a lot excitement.

Roxas jumped from the wall and motioned for Sora to do the same. The walked toward the middle of the Station Plaza and looked at the 'Great View' again.

"Do you think the picture would be better if we added this part?" Roxas pointed to the brick floor in front of them.

"Now that you've mentioned it… The scenery looks kind of nice with the brick wall in it." Sora smiled. Sora climbed on top of the wall and began to sketch excitedly.

"So Roxas tell me something." Sora said once Roxas sat beside him. "Where do exactly you and your mom live anyway?"

"We used to live in Station Heights together." Roxas's voice held a lot of sadness in it. Sora noticed this. "Used to?" He asked politely.

"Yeah…" Roxas brought one knee up to his chest and rested an arm on it. "My mom's in Destiny Islands right now."

"Why?" Sora asked sadly.

"She said it's the closest place she'll ever be with dad, that's why she decided to live there." Roxas explained.

"Well why aren't you staying with her?" Sora asked again.

_And miss this opportunity to meet you? No way, sir. _Roxas smiled to himself at that thought. "Probably because I like it better here in Twilight Town." He simply said. "Sure I love my mother so much and I'm more than willingly to do everything for her… But if I stayed there knowing my hearts not into it, then neither one of us would be happy." Roxas said.

"You know mo…" Roxas trailed off as he realized what he was about to say. "Parents… they always want what's best for their children and they always want to see them happy."

"Yeah…" Sora just smiled.

Once Sora was finished with his sketch, he erased some of the unnecessary lines and examined. "Uhhh…" Sora pouted.

"What?" Roxas tried to stifle a laugh.

"It not good enough." Sora whined.

"Let me see that." Roxas leaned over Sora's shoulder. "You're telling me that…" Roxas pointed at Sora's work. "…is still not good enough for you?" He raised a brow.

"Well…" Sora blushed.

Roxas smiled and patted Sora's shoulder. He took the canvas from Sora and sighed as he examined the drawing. "What do you think is missing Sora?"

"Hmm… why don't you add something then, Roxas?" Sora suggested sheepishly. "I mean, you're a great artist too. I'm sure you'll figure out what's missing."

"But it's your work, Sora. I can't just add something I want to work, it'll mess everything up." Roxas said worriedly. "Sure we're both artists, but still. we both have different point of views."

"Its okay." Sora smiled. "Anything goes in the world of art, right? Besides, if a painting is made by two great artist, I'm sure it'll turn out as a masterpiece. After all, two heads are better than one, right? "

Roxas smiled back. "Well if you say so."

After few minutes of sitting in silence under the warm sunset, Roxas had finally decided what was missing in Sora's painting.

"I've got it." Roxas smiled triumphantly. Roxas turned Sora and said, "Can you look straight at the sunset, and bring your knees up to your chest as if you were in deep thought?"

Sora nodded his head and obliged to Roxas's request. He even wrapped his arms around his legs to add more effect. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Roxas said. He erased some of the building Sora drew on the bottom left part of the canvas.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, alarmed.

"Just trust me, okay?" Roxas asked.

Sora smiled. "Okay." He said and went back to his original position.

Roxas smiled to himself. He picked up the pencil next to Sora and started sketching the brunette boy.

"So tell me, how will drawing me make the picture better?" Sora asked slightly turning his head to Roxas.

"You'll see." Roxas's brow furrowed when he made a mistake on the lower right part of Sora's hair. "Will you do me a favor and go back to the way you were before? Please?" He asked cutely.

Sora blushed and turned his head.

"Finish!" Roxas looked at his work with a triumphant grin.

"Let me see." Sora said excitedly. He leaned over Roxas, noting to himself how close his face were to the blond.

"Wow, Roxas!" Was all Sora could say. Right there, on top of the brick wall that Sora drew not so long ago was he sitting, staring at the horizon just like his position before.

"It's amazing." Sora looked at Roxas's eyes and smiled.

Roxas blushed. "Th-thanks."

"I know!" Sora exclaimed and took the canvas from Roxas. Roxas gave the brunette a quizzical look.

Sora hurriedly sketched in his canvas, without showing it to Roxas, and after sometime he gave it to Roxas. Roxas gasped. Sora drew a picture of him sitting next to Sora on top of the brick wall with his legs spread in front of him and his hands resting on the back.

"It's beautiful." Roxas commented still staring at his self. Roxas looked at Sora and noticed the blush on Sora's cheeks. "Why did you draw me?"

"Because…" Sora scratched the back of his neck. "I think the thing that is missing from the picture is us." Sora blushed harder.

"Us?" Roxas blushed as well.

"Y-yeah." Sora stuttered. "It's a wonderful day today you know?"

"Really? Why's that?" Roxas asked slyly.

"I got to meet you." Sora looked away. Roxas laughed. "So you think the reason this scenery is better is because I'm in it?" Sora nodded. "Curse me and my good looks!" Roxas grinned.

"Shut up." Sora pouted. Roxas laughed at how cute the brunette was.

"What do you say we start painting now?" Roxas suggested.

"Alright." Sora smiled. He handed Roxas a brush and placed the paint bottles in front of them.

"I knew there's a reason why I brought two brushes with me." Sora commented with a smile as he produced another paintbrush from his art kit. Roxas looked at Sora holding out another brush and proceeded with painting their masterpiece

"So, are you ready to look at our work now?" Roxas asked sometime after they've finish their work. The sun was already long gone by the time they've finished and the moon and the stars were now on its rightful places in the sky.

Both boys were sitting with their legs spread in front of them and their hands were resting at the back, facing the Central Station with equal amounts of splotches on their faces and shirts.

"I think the paint's already dry by now. So…" Sora took the canvas. "Yeah."

"Are you ready?" Roxas took the other end of the canvas.

"As ready as I will ever be." Sora laughed.

"Alright." Roxas took a deep breath. "One…"

"Two…" Sora smiled.

"THREE!" They turned the canvas over and gasped at what they saw.

"It's beautiful." Roxas commented, eyes fixated on the picture.

"I'll say." Sora said, equally amazed as Roxas. "Did we really paint all of these?" He asked in disbelief.

"Last time I check." Roxas said.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Sora said sarcastically. "I guess now all we need to do is sign it."

"We?" Roxas asked.

"Yup. We." Sora nodded. He took a calligraphy ball pen from his art kit and signed the bottom right of the picture. "Here." Sora gave the calligraphy ball pen to Roxas. "You helped me painted it so I think it is right that you have the recognition as well."

Roxas chuckled. "Alright." He signed his name below Sora's.

"Great!" Sora smiled. He looked at Sora and was surprised to see Roxas staring at him lovingly and—is that a blush?

"I'm glad I stayed here and met you, Sora." Roxas said softly.

"Y-yeah me too." Sora stuttered. "I mean not with the staying here part, the meeting you part." He ranted. Roxas chuckled which caused Sora to blush.

Sora broke his gaze from Roxas's eyes and turned his head the other way but was stopped when a hand cupped his cheek. "Sora…" Slowly, Sora looked at Roxas and was surprised to see that the lovingly gaze in Roxas's eyes was still there.

"Yes?" Sora managed to squeak. Roxas shook his head. With that, Roxas leaned in to capture the brunette's lips in a kiss.

Sora, still surprised from Roxas's sudden movement, remained immobile. After sometime, Sora relaxed in Roxas's touch and kissed the blonde back.

_**To be continued… ^_^V**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Funny**_

_**(Third Encounter)**_

It's been two weeks since the brunette and the blonde's kiss by the sunset happened. Since then, life for the two had never been this wonderful. Heck life for them had never been so 'Colorful'. 

_**Flashback**_

_When the need for air finally came to them, Sora and Roxas pulled apart from each other with matching grins on their faces. _

"_What just happened?" Sora asked, eyes glistening with joy._

"_I don't know." Roxas smile widened. He kissed Sora's lips again and rested his head against Sora. "But I hope it's something that you will approve of." Roxas pouted_

_Sora laughed. He cupped Roxas's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Sora let his hand slide on Roxas cheek and wrapped his arms on the blonde's neck._

_Sora smiled. He caressed Roxas's cheek again and placed his lips on Roxas's sweet ones._

"_I-" Roxas stuttered and blushed. "I—Sora—I—" He sighed. He took Sora's hands in his and gave it a squeeze. "I love you." Roxas managed to breathe out. He immediately closed his eyes afterward, afraid of seeing what Sora's reaction might be._

_Sora chuckled at how cute Roxas look just now. Sora squeezed Roxas's hand and said, "I love you too, Roxas." Sora cupped Roxas's cheek and Roxas slowly opened his eyes._

_His lips immediately broke into a grin as his brunette counterpart shared the same grin. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=_**…=…=…__**_**_

_Ding Dong!_

"Coming!" Roxas called back to their front door as he emerged from the kitchen.

The door bell rang again for nth time and was followed by frantic knocks and cries of 'Roxas'.

"Sora?" Roxas threw his apron on the kitchen counter and rushed to the door.

The door bell rang three times again and there was another cry of 'Roxas'. This time it was more desperate.

Roxas unlocked the door and swung it open. "Hey Sor—" Before Roxas could properly greet his boyfriend, Sora launched himself on Roxas and buried his face on Roxas's chest.

"So-Sora…" Roxas placed a hand on behind Sora's head. "Sora what's wrong?" He asked, worry shown in his voice. "Why are you crying?"

Sora just sobbed. "Sora…" Roxas gently pushed Sora up and pulled him to the couch. "Sora, what happened?" Roxas cupped Sora's cheek and caressed the boy's jawline with his thumb.

"I got humiliated." Sora muttered.

"What?" Roxas chuckled, unable to hold back the laughter that bubbled in his stomach.

"Don't laugh!" Sora whined. Roxas shook his head and buried Sora's face in his chest. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you look so cute right now."

Sora looked up and pouted. "You should've said that in class 20 minutes ago." Sora sighed.

"Why what happened?" Roxas asked now more concern than before.

"I got humiliated in front of everybody." Sora averted his gaze.

"What happened?" Roxas asked again.

"I-I'd rather not tell." Sora scratched the back of his neck, a habit when his either nervous or anxious. Well in this case, he's a little bit of both. "It's something stupid anyway."

"It doesn't matter." Roxas said. "If it made my Sora this upset, then it's got to be something."

"Alright." Sora took a deep breath. "With only few hours left in class, our professors decided that we spent the rest of the day in building our float. You know, for the festival?" Sora added. Roxas just nodded.

"Anyway…" Sora continued. "I was laying on my stomach under the eagle—"

"What were you doing under the float, Sor?" Roxas interrupted.

Sora blushed. "I was drawing a picture."

"Of who?" Roxas said with a sly smile.

"Of us." Sora blushed harder. Roxas laughed but decided to leave the subject.

"So as I was saying," Sora tried again. "I was drawing under the giant eagle float, drawing a picture of you and me," Sora felt his face heat up but decided not make any deal out of it. "When Prof. Lexaeus abruptly called for my attention. I immediately stood up, completely forgetting the position I'm in and hit my head on the base of the float. I stumbled backward and hit one of the wooden stands that carry the float." Sora sighed at the memory.

"I tried to place the wood back under the float before the float collapses, but being my clumsy old self, I tripped on my shoes and ended up crashing on the paint rack and covered with various colors of paint."

"Ohh, are you alright?" Roxas pulled Sora into a hug.

"I'm okay, but the float's not." Sora pulled away from Roxas. "Roxas, what am I going to do? Everyone's mad at me because I ruined the float, which quite understandable seeing that it is my fault, but don't deserve some say in this? I mean c'mon, I know I wreck the project, but that doesn't mean they have to leave the whole project for me to finish alone!" Sora fumed.

Roxas rubbed Sora's arms. "Please don't mad anymore, baby. It pains me to see you in that state." Roxas smiled weakly. Sora smiled back, "Tell you what, how 'bout I come over to R. U. tomorrow after class and help you rebuild your school's float. How's that sound?"

"Alright!" Sora leaned in and gave Roxas's lips a peck. "I knew I could always count on you."

Roxas smiled at this. "Are the damages big?"

"Not really." Sora said. "Only the bird's tail and some part of its body."

"Easy." Roxas commented.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Just because you're good at art, doesn't mean you can brag about it and make me feel little of myself." He pouted.

"Hey…" Roxas made Sora face him. "I may be good, but you are definitely great."

Sora blushed. "S-shut up!"

Roxas laughed. "Oh one more thing…" He said which made the brunette look at him. "…once we've finished remodeling your float, remind to stop by your 'classmates' and introduce me to them, okay?"

"Why?" Sora asked anxiously.

"So I can beat the hell out of them." Roxas made a gesture like he was about to beat someone.

"Roxas!" Sora whined.

"I'm kidding." Sora sighed. "I just wanted to talk to them."

"Why?" Sora asked, curiosity shown in his voice.

"Nobody messes with my Sora and gets away with it." Roxas smiled.

Sora smiled back. "But this whole thing is still my fault, you know?"

"I know. But leaving you with huge project like that? I don't think so." Roxas said with a proud grin.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sora said.

"Crazy for you." Roxas commented and Sora blushed.

Roxas laughed. "C'mon let go grab some snacks." He stood up and motioned for Sora to do the same.

"Whatcha' got?" Sora asked bouncing on his feet.

"Tuna sandwich." Roxas smiled knowing that this is his boyfriend's favorite snack.

"Sweet!" Sora rushed to the kitchen. Roxas followed suit. He took the tuna spread for the refrigerator and grabbed some bread on the pastry basket.

"Woul you like me to toast these?" Roxas asked showing the breads in his hand.

"No, no." Sora shook his head as he pulled a chair from the kitchen counter. "It's cool."

"Okay." Roxas placed the tuna spread on counter and took two plates the cupboard. He placed the breads on the plates, two for each plate, and started preparing their snack.

"Here you go." Roxas pushed the plate in front of Sora.

"Thanks." Sora smiled as he took a big bite from the sandwich.

Roxas chuckled and took a bite from his sandwich.

"Hey Roxas…" Sora said. Upon looking at Sora, Roxas immediately laughed at the sight before him.

"Why are you laughing?" Sora pouted.

Roxas chuckled. "I see you're enjoying the sandwich I made." He chuckled again. He leaned over to Sora and wiped away some crumbs and some tuna spread from the corner of Sora's mouth.

Sora blushed. "T-thanks." He finished his sandwich.

Roxas just ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Hey, what's that?" Sora nudged Roxas's shoulder.

"That?" Roxas pointed at the canvas on the table. Sora nodded. Roxas stood up and took the canvas, with the picture facing Roxas's body. "This…" Roxas sat next to Sora again. "is the picture of the thing that's most important to me."

"Huh?" Sora looked at Roxas as if he were crazy.

"Prof. Zexion asked as to paint the thing that describes as the most today in class." Roxas explained.

"Oh… so what did you draw?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Apparently, the thing that best describes is not a thing but a person." Roxas smiled.

"Who?" Sora's brows furrowed.

"I think you already knew the answer to that." Roxas said with a sly smile.

Sora blushed. "Some lucky he is, huh?"

"Nope." Roxas shook his head. "I'm the lucky one." Roxas leaned in and peck Sora's pink sweet lips.

Sora blushed again. "May I see the picture?" He asked cutely.

"Yup. But only if you will grant me a kiss afterwards." Roxas smirked.

"I could give to you right now!" Sora chirped.

"Wha—" Before Roxas could ask, Sora cupped Roxas's cheeks and kissed the blonde passionately. Sora parted from Roxas lips and grabbed the canvas from the blonde, who by the was still in shock from the aftermath of the kiss.

Sora flipped the canvas over and gaspe at what he saw. "Roxas…" He looked at the blonde, almost in the verge of tears.

"See, that's why you're the girl in the relationship. You're so emotional." Roxas chuckled and brushed the tears in the corner of Sora's eye.

"Am not!" Sora pouted, fighting back the urge to stick out his tongue. "You're just the more dominate one, that's why I ended being you know…"

"Spoiled by me." Roxas smirked and rubbed their nose together. "So is it good?" HE asked straightening himself back at his chair.

"Good? It's perfect!" Sora looked back at the canvas. It was a drawing of him smiling brightly as ever. "Hang on…" Sora said as he examined the picture further. "This picture…"

Roxas gulped nervously. "Y-yeah what about it?"

"It looks kind of familiar." Sora said, eyes still focused on the picture.

"Familiar as in it looked exactly like the picture in your wallet?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Well, now that you've mention it." Sora looked at Roxas and looked back at the drawing.

"And is the picture you're referring to this one?" Roxas asked as he held a picture in between his middle and index finger.

"Yeah…" Sora nodded. "How did you…" Sora trailed off. He immediately fished his pocket for his wallet and flipped it open. He took all the pictures out from his wallet and frowned when he realized that the picture Roxas was holding was indeed his.

"But how did you…"

"I took it from your wallet while you were busy showering me with kisses the other day." Roxas flashed a toothy grin at Sora.

"Why you little thief?" Sora's eyes widened. "Now how will I be able to thrust you again, Rox?" Sora pouted.

"Like this." Roxas placed a hand under Sora's chin and kissed the brunette lips. He took Sora's in his and pulled the boy to his lap. Roxas then wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, and Sora, instinctively wrapped his own arms around Roxas's neck.

"It's still bad to steal, Roxas." Sora parted from Roxas. "Even if it's from your boyfriend."

"Oh come on." Roxas kissed Sora's cheek. Sora purred at this. "It was for something that you would like."

Sora cupped Roxas cheek and stared lovingly at Roxas's night blue orbs. "I know I'm just messing with you." Sora rubbed their noses together.

"Ha-ha. Funny." Roxas said sarcastically. "Now, come on…" He lightly pushed Sora away.

"Where?" Sora asked, arms still linked on Roxas's neck.

"To Radiant University." Roxas stated.

"But you said we'd fix the float tomorrow." Sora said anxiously.

"I know." Roxas smiled. "I change my mind."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Well, I just thought the sooner we finished you're project, the sooner we'll have more of this." Roxas pulled Sora for another passionate kiss.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sora hopped from Roxas. "Let's go." He pulled Roxas from the chair, and dragged him to their front door.

"Wait babe, my keys." Roxas said before they reached the door.

"Hurry up, slow poke." Sora waited impatiently at the door.

Roxas grabbed his keys from the bowl by the coffee table and dragged Sora outside.

"Who's the slow poke now?" Roxas laugh as he opened the door for Sora. Sora muttered something unintelligent which made Roxas laugh.

_**To be continued… ^_^V**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Funny**_

_**(Fourth Encounter)**_

Roxas stopped his car in front of Radiant University and opened the passenger's window as he spotted Sora with his 'art friends' sitting by the stairs of the main lobby.

"Sora!" Roxas called out. He slightly peered out of the window and waved at his boyfriend.

"Roxas!" Sora beamed excitedly. He jumped on his feet and grabbed his backpack. "See ya later guys." He told his friends before opening Roxas's car.

"Hey…" Sora said once he'd closed the door. Upon looking up to Roxas, Sora was met by the blonde's soft tender lips. "Mmm…" Sora giggled. "I missed you too."

Roxas laughed. He leaned over Sora and peered back at the window. "See ya later guys!" He called back to Sora's friends. "Oh and thanks for taking good care for Sora."

Sora blushed. "Yeah, even though I'm not a little kid." He muttered.

Roxas looked at Sora and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... Thanks for helping us rebuild the eagle too." A raven-haired boy said. "It was really nice of you."

"It was nothing." Roxas sat back properly. "Besides, it was all for Sora."

"Just s-shut up and drive." Sora blushed.

Roxas laughed and pulled the hand brake down. "Bye!" Sora called out to his friends one last time before Roxas's car made a u-turn and was completely out of sight.

Once Roxas reached an intersection between the streets of Bailey and Borough, then traffic light went red. Roxas pulled the hand brake up and settled back in his sit.

"Roxas…" Sora simply slipped his hand in Roxas's. Roxas smiled at their joined hands. He slowly moved his hands around and intertwined their fingers.

"What is it, Sor?" Roxas kissed the back of Sora's hand.

"Thanks." Sora smiled.

"For what?" Roxas smiled equally.

"You know…" Sora said, shyly. "…for rebuilding the float with me and getting my friends back."

"It was nothing." Roxas mimicked his previous words. "As I have before, I'd do anything for you."

Sora smiled with a blushed. "Roxas, green light!" He said alarmed.

Roxas released Sora's hand and hit the gas pedal. He pulled the hand brake down and began to drive smoothly.

"Roxas, where are we going?" Sora asked once they've reached Twilight Town when Roxas had missed their turn to Station Square.

"You know…" Roxas made a right.

"I don't that's why I'm asking." Sora crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Roxas chuckled. "Is it a crime to take my boyfriend on a date on this fine Friday evening?" He asked cutely.

"Roxas!" Sora's eyes shined with joy. "Why didn't you say so."

Roxas laughed.

"Oh and thank you." Sora added. He kissed Roxas's cheek and brushed the back of his hand on it.

"You're welcome." Roxas smiled warmly.

As they reached the Market Place, Roxas parked his car in the corner and cut his engine. He stepped out of his car and hurried to Sora's side and opened the door for the brunette like the gentleman he is.

"So… now what?" Sora asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go the carnival first to pass the time then later on I'll drive you all the to Sunset Hills. " Roxas closed the door and locked his car.

"What's in the Sunset Hills?" Sora asked, curiosity shown in his voice.

"You'll find out, later." Roxas pecked Sora's forehead.

"So the carnival's not part of your plan?" Sora raised a brow.

"Nope, its part's of the plan." Roxas smiled. "I wanted to spend more time with you that's why I decided to fetch you early."

Sora blushed. "So where's the carnival?"

"It's in Tram Common." Roxas stated. "But we'll have to walk from this point on."

"That's okay." Sora reassured the blonde. "I think it's kind of romantic to walk under sunset with your love one." Sora linked their hands together. Roxas squeezed Sora's hand. "You know, your cheesiness is going to kill me someday."

Sora giggled. Roxas shook his head and began to walk. Sora followed suit immediately.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

"Wow! This is so cool!" Sora commented, eyes in completely awe once they've reached the carnival.

"It's not much." Roxas said as he pulled Sora towards the entrance.

"Not much? This amazing!" Sora said.

"Don't tell me you haven't been to a carnival before?" Roxas looked at him.

Sora blushed and shook his head.

Roxas brow furrowed. "Why? Doesn't your dad take you to carnivals like these in your hometown?" Roxas fished in his pocket for his wallet and bought two ride-all-you ticket bands. "Thank you." He muttered to the cashier and took the tickets.

He looked back at Sora again, ushering him to continue, and placed the ticket band on Sora's wrist.

"No, my dad never took me to a carnival once." Sora stated. "He said I should focus more on improving my painting instead of wasting my time in playing silly games and riding silly contraptions." He finished, sadly.

"But I thought you're dad's main reason in living is too make you happy?" Roxas tilted his head to the side.

"Well, yeah." Sora shrugged his shoulder. "But my dad is very passionate about painting that's why he wanted me to keep practicing my painting everyday so that one day I'll be a famous artist that's known in the whole world."

"Some dream huh?" Roxas said.

"Yeah… but I don't mind. I kind of enjoy it anyway." Sora smiled.

"Well I guess it up to me now to give you the childhood you've never had." Roxas smiled back. Sora opened his mouth, probably to thank the blonde, but didn't got the chance to do so, for the blonde had pulled him to the nearest ride possible which was Dodgem Cars.

"Whoo… this looks fun." Sora said.

"It may seem fun now, but wait 'til we get inside." Roxas said slyly. "I'm going to crush you, Sora."

Sora looked back at the rink where two cars had bumped against each others. "Dream on." Sora challenged.

An hour later, the two decided to call it a day after riding all of the rides and trying almost all of the games in the carnival. Roxas had won a cute Heartless plush toy for Sora after five tries of playing Knock-em-Bottles and Sora bought a silver and gold Yin and Yang necklace for the two of them.

"Here." Sora handed Roxas the silver Yin necklace to Roxas. "So that no matter what happens, you'll always find your way back to me because you are my other."

"So cliché." Roxas said but placed the necklace around his neck anyway.

Suddenly, Roxas heard a grumbling sound which made him look at Sora.

"Oops, busted!" Sora laughed at his own joke.

Roxas chuckled. "Come on, let's go buy some food." Roxas lead Sora back to the car and headed towards their next destination.

"I thought we're gonna buy some food." Sora asked.

"We are." Roxas said. "We need to get a move on because it'll be too late if we don't leave any sooner."

"Late for what?" Sora asked again.

"You'll see once we're in Sunset Hills." Roxas smiled. Sora raised a brow at Roxas but decided not to push the subject any further.

Roxas made a left and Sora's eyes brightened when he spotted the sign 'McDonald's Drive-thru'. "You must really love me, Roxas, huh?" Sora smiled.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, even though he knew what Sora was talking about.

"How did you know I was craving for McDonald's this evening?" Sora said.

"I didn't. It was just a hunch." Roxas grinned.

Sora rolled his eyes.

"I'll have two Double Cheeseburger, Two Large Coke, Two Large Fries and Two Hot Fudge Sundaes." Roxas told the speaker by the entrance.

"_Anything else, sir?" _A voice asked at the other end of the speaker.

"No, no. That would be all." Roxas said.

"_Alright, next window please." _The voice said. Roxas drove to the next window and waited patiently for his order.

"Here you are, sir." The lady at the window said as he handed Roxas his orders. "Enjoy your meal!"

"Thanks." Roxas took their food and paid the lady.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…= **_

"We're here." Roxas announced, slurping down the last of his soda.

"Cool." Sora shoved the rest of the Sundae in his mouth.

"Put your trash in here." Roxas took the empty McDonald's plastic bag underneath his chair and placed all of their in it. He tied a not at the end of the plastic bag and placed it under his chair.

Sora shook his head at Roxas's bad antics. "I don't like messy cars, Rox." Sora commented and stepped out the car. Roxas shook his head. He cut the engine off and followed his boyfriend outside.

Roxas gently slipped his hand into Sora's and gave it a squeeze. "Ooh there's a trash can over there." Sora pulled Roxas hand and threw the pastic.

"See that's why you're the girl in the relationship." Roxas said. "You're so hygienic."

Sora just pouted.

"Come on…" Roxa tugged on Sora's hand. "The firework show's about to start."

"So this is the big surprise." Sora giggled.

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah… I heard that watching fireworks with you love one is the most romantic thing there is. Next to walking at the beach that is."

"I didn't know you had this side in you." Sora said with a grin.

Roxas just smiled. "This way." He led Sora to a Cherry Blossom Tree on top of the Sunset Hill and settled under it. Roxas leaned his back againt the tree and pulled Sora in between his legs.

He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and rested his head on the brunette's neck.

"What is it, Rox?" Sora asked softly, taking in Roxas's lovely scent.

Roxas shook his head. "I just wanted to do this." He kissed Sora's cheek. "You're so warm. It makes me feel like I'm loved."

Sora blushed. "And you always will be, Roxas." He placed his arms around Roxas's strong ones and intertwined their fingers together. Moments later, a loud booming sound was heard and a mixture of different flashing light was seen in the sky.

"Roxas, it's starting!" Sora beamed excitedly. He looked up at his blonde. Roxas smiled at him and pecked his lips. "Well then let's enjoy this moment together, Sora."

"Okay." Sora flashed a grin and looked back at the sky.

"Ne, Sora?" Roxas rubbed Sora's cheek.

"Yeah?" Sora said. Roxas placed his hand under Sora's chin and made the boy face him. Sora shifted in Roxas's legs so that he could face the blonde properly.

"What is it, Rox?" Sora asked with a lot of concern.

Roxas shook his head. "I love you, Sor."

"I love you too —" But Sora wasn't able to finish his reply, for the next he knew he lips was being enveloped in a slow but passionate kiss.

"I love you, Sor." Roxas panted. "Don't forget that, okay?"

"What's got into you?" Sora asked teasingly.

Roxas shrugged his shoulder. He placed his lips on Sora's again, and remained there for what seemed like forever until another loud boom startled them.

Sora settled himself back in between Roxas's legs and rested his neck on Roxas's chest. Roxas wrapped his arms around the brunette's arms again and rested his head on his neck just like before.

"Sora…" Roxas's voice was muffled under Sora neck, but Sora heard it nevertheless. "Promise me that you'll stay with me no matter what happens, alright?"

"Of course I wouldn't leave you, Rox. You're my partner and I love you." Sora smiled with blushed. Roxas sighed and muttered, "That's good." Sora chuckled. "Really now Roxas, what's got into you? Where did all cheesy lines come from." He looked up and raised a brow at the blonde.

Roxas kissed Sora's forehead. Well, on our way up here, I saw a couple fighting. The boy said something like, 'I've it had it with you. We're done.' The boy then walked away as if nothing's had happen, left the girl in tears.

"That will never happen with us, Rox." Sora smiled. He cupped Roxas cheek and rubbed their noses together. "I promise." Roxas smiled. "Oh cool, this is the climax of the show, Sora."

Sora looked back at the sky and was thrilled to see different shades of light flashing in sky all at the same time. Moments later, the booming, roaring and flashing of fireworks subsided.

Sora muffled a yawned in his hand, fighting back the weariness in his body.

"Want to go now?" Roxas asked when he noticed the tiredness in the boy's eyes.

"Alright." They both stood up. Before the two left the cherry blossom tree, Sora pulled Roxas for other kiss and muttered a 'thank you'. As the two reached the end of the hill, Sora was accidentally hit by someone causing him to hit a lamp pot and landed on his butt.

"I'm so sorry!" Sora said with one eye close, obviously in pain.

"Sora!" Roxas rushed to the boy's side. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Not really." Sora said as tried to flash a smile. "My back just hurts a bit but I'll be fine."

Roxas sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Roxas helped Sora up and went to the person—who happens to be lady—still laying on the ground. "Sorry about that." He said and held out his hand. The lady slowly placed her hand in Roxas's and helped herself up.

"Thank you—" Before the lady could finish her sentence, Roxas cut her off. "Mom?" He said in disbelief, but the excitement was shown in his voice.

This however caught Sora's attention. He looked over to where Roxas's been and saw the blonde hugging a woman with long brown hair that curls at the end. She was wearing a pink sleeveless dress that reached her below her knees and white high heeled sandals.

"R-Roxas!" The lady said again. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that, mom." Roxas smiled. "And why were you running?"

"Well I was hoping I would catch the fireworks show but it turn out, I'm late." Aerith, Roxas's mother, smiled. She cupped her boy's cheek and hugged him again.

"I almost forgot." Roxas said, releasing himself from his mother's hug. "I'd like you to meet my b-boyfriend." Roxas stuttered.

"Boyfriend?" Aerith smiled deviously.

"Y-yeah. Is that okay with you?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Of course it is!" Aerith smiled. Roxas smiled back. He went back to Sora, who leaning against the lamp post with his arms crossed in front of him. "Coming on, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Sora looked at him with questioning eyes but followed nevertheless.

"Mom…" Roxas said. "I'd like you to meet…"

"SORA?" Aerith exclaimed.

"What?" Sora stared at the woman before him, completely in shocked.

"Y-you knew this guy?" Roxas asked his mother.

Aerith ignored Roxas's questioned and went towards Sora. She placed her hands on Sora's cheeks. "It really is you." She said as tears started to gather in her eyes. "Sora…" She wrapped her arms around he boy. "Sora… My Sora…"Aerith cried in Sora's hair. "My baby boy… I found you. I found you."

"What?" Roxas looked at his mother with wide-eyes. "Mom, I'm here." He waved at her. "Your son."

Aerith released Sora from her arms and smiled at Roxas. "Thank you, Roxas. Thank you for finding, brother."

"My wha…?" Roxas asked.

"Your twin brother. Remember?" Aerith said.

"Twin?" Roxas felt his lips twitch. "Brother?" Roxas then fell in unconsciousness, muttering an "I love you" at Sora before completely blackening out.

_**To be continued… ^_^V**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Funny**_

_**(Fifth Encounter)**_

Roxas woke up to sound of light murmurs in his surroundings. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted them as the bright light hit his face. He moved his head from side to side and scanned the area.

'I'm home?' Roxas thought to himself. He rolled on his side and hit his back on the floor. "Arrgh!" Roxas screamed. He quickly stood up and only then did he realize that he had been sleeping on the couch.

"Roxas…" Aerith rushed to his son's side and helped him up.

"I-I'm okay, mom." Roxas said. "Mom?" His eyes widened. "How did you—? When did you—?" And then it him. 'That's right, Sora bumped into her in Sunset Hills.' He told himself. 'Sora?'

"Sora?" Roxas shouted, alarmed. Roxas looked at his left and saw his beloved sitting on a blue velvet arm chair, starring into nothingness. He quickly sat in front of him and took Sora's hands. He gave them a squeeze and rested their joined hand on Sora's lap.

"Sora…" Roxas began softly.

Sora smiled weakly. "I'm really glad you're okay now, Roxas. You almost gave me a heart attack, you know?" Sora laughed half-heartedly. Roxas raised his hand to cupped Sora's cheek, but Sora gently shoved it away.

"I need some juice." Sora lightly pushed Roxas away and went to the kitchen.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, dumbfounded, still staring at the chair were Sora had been.

"Roxas…" Aerith said unable to suppress her sons' situation.

Roxas stood up and head for the kitchen. "Sora…" He said almost inaudible. Sora looked up from the kitchen counter with red and puffy eyes. "Sora…" Roxas repeated this time with a lot of sympathy in voice.

"Sora…" Roxas reached out to touch Sora face, Sora turned around with his back facing Roxas. "Sora, what's wrong?" Roxas moved around the counter and before Sora could walk away again, he held on the brunette's shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Sora, what is it?" Roxas asked calmly.

"Didn't you hear what mom said?" Sora asked, fighting back a sob. "Wait that was a stupid question." Sora mentally slapped. "Of course you heard what mom said, otherwise you wouldn't have fainted in first place."

"Sora, what's got into you?" Roxas asked.

Sora sighed. "I don't know." He lightly pushed Roxas away. Roxas however tightened his grip on Sora.. "I guess I'm still having a little whiplash about what's happening." Sora smiled weakly.

"Sora…" Roxas wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Don't tell me you're being affected by this." Sora buried his head on Roxas's chest. "But I am." He looked up.

"No, no, NO!" Roxas pulled Sora away so that he could look into the smaller one's eyes. "Don't tell me you're giving us up just because of that information."

Sora didn't say anything. Instead he turned his head away and found the tiled floor interesting. "Sora!" Roxas shook Sora's body. "Sora, you promised me." Roxas voice began to quiver. "You promised me that you'd never leave me no matter what." At this point, Roxas's voice had already betrayed him and tears started to form in his eyes.

"I did." Sora reached up and wiped Roxas's eyes. "But that was before I met our mother."

'Our mother.' Roxas repeated in his head. "That's not good enough!" Roxas scolded. "Besides, there isn't any proof yet that you and I are really brothers."

"But mom says we are." Sora said. "And, as they say, mothers know best."

"I don't care!" Roxas released Sora from his grip and paced back and forth around the kitchen.

"Is everything alright in here?" Aerith peaked into the kitchen. Aerith moved towards his youngest son and envelope him into a hug. "Sora…" She said soothingly.

Roxas looked at the scene in front of him and snickered. "Mom!" Aerith released Sora from her embrace and looked at his eldest. "Roxas…" She cupped Roxas cheek, causing all the tears that Roxas's been holding on to fall down.

"Why?" Roxas choked back a sob. "Why did you have to tell us this now?" He asked desperately. He fell on his knees and Aerith knelt in front of him cradling him in her arms. "Why did you have to show up and tell us that, 'Hey Roxas, Sora's you're brother, you know?', when everything's already perfect."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Aerith kissed the top of Roxas head. "I didn't know he was your boyfriend." Aerith tightened her grip on her son's body. "I even thought for sure that reason he was with you was because you knew he was your brother."

"Well you're wrong!" Roxas voice was muffled. Roxas gently pushed himself away from his mother. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, mom." Roxas lowered his head. "It's just that…" He sighed.

"Everything was perfect until I came along." Aerith finished his sentence. Roxas didn't say anything. Aerith placed a hand under Roxas's chin and made the boy face him. "Roxas, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but if it'll makes you fill better, we could do a DNA test for Sora."

"How's that going to help?" Roxas asked, emotionless.

"You did say you wanted some right?" Aerith said. "Well it's only proper that I give you one. Besides, what if my conclusion is incorrect? What if Sora isn't the brother you've been looking for? Wouldn't that bring such a relief to your life?"

"But it'll burden yours." Roxas said.

"It's alright. After all, my sons are my main priorities." Aerith said. She looked back at Sora and motioned from him to join him. "It is my job to make them happy no matter what."

Roxas smiled weakly. "But what if he really IS my brother? What will happen then?"

"Sora and I will promise to stand with you and help you get through it." Aerith smiled. "Right, Sora?" Sora nodded. Aerith enveloped his sons into a hug. Roxas cried in his mother's arms, noting to himself that the love of life is centimeters away from him, hugging the same mother.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

Roxas waited impatiently in front of the doctor's clinic along with his mother and _brother_, Sora.

"Roxas honey, relax." Aerith placed a comforting hand on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas placed a hand above his mother's and sighed. "I can't." He gently removed his mother's hand and paced back and forth on the waiting area.

It's been three days since Roxas had last stepped foot in this clinic. Aerith managed to squeeze in an appointment with Doc Vexen, the doctor iof this clinic, which also happens to be her friend.

Suddenly, the white door that separated the lab and the waiting room opened revealing a doctor in his fifties named Vexen with a brown envelope in hand.

"Vexen…" Aerith stood up and smiled at the doctor. "Thanks for doing this, even if it was in a short notice."

Vexen shook his head. "It's alright. After all, I was the one who told to come to me whenever you have trouble, right?" Vexen smiled. Aerith smiled back. "Right. Thank you." As Aerith reached up for the envelope, Roxas quickly swift the envelope from the doctor's hand in a jiff.

"Roxas…" Aerith looked at Roxas with wide eyes. Roxas immediately tore the top of the envelope and read the contents of the paper inside. Suddenly, Roxas became immobile. This alarmed Sora and his mother.

"Roxas…" Aerith tried to shook his son out of his trance. Sora stood up from his seat and went beside his mother. The paper fell from Roxas's hand and he looked at his mother with horrified eyes. "_Musuko…" _Aerith whispered. Roxas felt tears pry his eyes.

Not wanting to show anymore of his weakest form, Roxas turned on his heel and left the clinic.

Sora took the paper from the floor and gave to his mother. He peeked over his mother shoulder and gasped at what his saw. Right there, written in the paper in his mother's hand states that his and Roxas's DNA was a perfect match.

"No, no, no." Sora fell back on a chair. "I-It can't be true." He whispered to himself. He buried his face in his hands and willed himself not to cry.

Aerith sat beside around Sora and wrapped a comforting arm around him. "I'm sorry, musuko."

"No, it's alright." Sora looked up at his mother. "I'm glad a have a family again." Sora smiled. Aerith cried. He pulled his son for a hug and said, "Thank you, Sora. Thank you." Aerith looked at her son and wiped away the tears in Sora's eyes.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

Roxas closed his door with a loud slam and plopped himself on his bed. He buried his face on his pillow and let all of the anger inside him out.

Few hours later, Roxas woke up, sweaty and hot. He gently sat up on his bed, but was forced to lie back down again due to the sudden dizziness in his head.

"How long has it been since I last cried?" Roxas looked at the ceiling, wondering. Just then Roxas heard footsteps coming towards but to his surprise the foot steps didn't stop there.

Roxas stood up, thankful that the dizziness had wear of and peaked at his door. Roxas's brow furrowed. "What the heck…?" Roxas opened his door a further and saw Sora carrying two luggages to the vacant room diagonal to his.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Roxas burst which made Sora and Aerith look at him.

"Sora's finally moving in with us, Roku." Aerith stated. Roxas flinched at his childhood nickname. "Why?" Roxas stepped out of his room. Aerith sighed. "Sora's my son too, Roxas." Aerith said calmly. "And as his mother, it is my duty and to love him and take care him with all that I can."

"But he's a grown man." Roxas tried to reason out. "He's even paying for his own tuition fee and other necessities."

"Well, I guess that's about to change then." Aerith said. Roxas sighed and walked back to his room. No point in arguing now. After all, Roxas did promise that he'd make his mother happy.

Roxas sighed again. He slowly drifted himself to sleep, deafening down his mother's calls for dinner.

_**To be continued… ^_^V**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Funny**_

_**(Last encounter)**_

Days passed since the DNA result was revealed. Ever since then, Roxas stayed in his room most of the time, only to leave for bath, breakfast, lunch and dinner, school, and other important necessities.

Roxas woke up to the bright sun hitting his face. He slowly sat up and glared deviously at his window. Roxas sighed. "Forgot to close the curtains, huh?" Roxas pulled out his hair and rubbed his hands on his face.

He slowly slipped out from his room, closing his door with a soft 'thud', and head for the kitchen.

"Good morning, Roxas." Aerith greeted cheerfully once Roxas entered the kitchen. "Morning, mom." Roxas smiled weakly. He looked at his twin who was busying himself with pancakes and bacon.

Roxas took a seat in front of the brunette and muttered a 'good morning'. Sora looked up from his plate and smiled at his twin. "Morning."

Roxas sighed. That was the first conversation the two had had ever since the 'brother thing'.

"Here you are." Aerith placed a plate containing five pancakes in front of Roxas. "Eat up."

"Thanks, mom." Roxas said and started with his food.

"Oh by the way, I'll entrust you two to take care of this place while I'm gone, okay." Aerith said. Roxas looked at his mom. "Where're you going?" He asked and placed a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth.

"I just have some few errands to run. You don't have anymore supplies left, Roku." Aerith said.

"Oh alright." Roxas nodded and finished his breakfast.

"Here." Roxas looked up and saw Sora holding out a glass of orange juice.

Roxas took the glass, accidentally brushing his hand with Sora and said, "Thanks." He smiled weakly and gulped down his orange juice.

"Thanks for the breakfast, mom." Roxas took his plate and glass and placed it on the sink. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Roxas…" Aerith said, alarmed.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Roxas smiled weakly and turned on his heel.

"Oh I made beef ramen noodles for your lunch." Aerith said. "Is that okay?"

"Yup." Roxas smiled and head to his room.

"Promise me you'll take care of him, alright?" Aerith turned to Sora once Roxas was gone.

"Okay." Sora said.

"Well I'm off now." Aerith brushed Sora's hair.

"Be careful, mom." Sora said.

"I will." Aerith smiled.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

Once Aerith was gone, Sora locked the front door and decided to wander to his brother's room. He stood in front of the said brother's room and sighed. _What if… What if he's mad at me? _Sora grabbed the door handle. _No. He's not mad at him. _He encouraged himself. _It's not my fault I'm his brother, right?_ Sora took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Roxas…" Sora hesitated. "Roxas…"He tried again, this time a little louder. He knocked again. He heard some shuffling inside the room and then, "It's open."

Sora twisted the handle and stepped inside the room. "Roxas…" Sora said softly.

"Hmmm?" Came a muffled reply from Roxas since his face was buried in the pillows.

"Roxas." Sora sat on the edge of the bed. Feeling the heavy pressure on his bed, Roxas rolled onto his side and faced his brother. "What is it, Sor?" He slowly sat up and rested his back on the head board.

"I… I…" Sora sighed. "I… How are you feeling?"

"Besides being broken, I feel a lot better now, thanks." Roxas smiled weakly.

"Roxas…" Sora moved closer to the blonde and to his surprise, Roxas didn't flinch nor moved away like he expected him to. "I'm sorry…" He reached out to cup Roxas face but then hesitated.

Roxas took the hand that was about to cup his face and squeeze it. "For what?"

"I don't know. I just feel like saying it." Sora said.

"Well your feeling is wrong." Roxas smiled weakly. Sora sighed and looked at their intertwined fingers. Roxas noticed this. "Do you want me to remove them?"

"No, no. It's cool." Sora smiled. He scooted closer to his blonde and Roxas pulled him for an embrace. "Sor…"

"Hmm?" Sora said in Roxas chest. Roxas pulled Sora away from him so that he could look in his brother's eyes. "Do you still love me?"

Sora was slightly taken aback by the question but answered him nevertheless. "Yes." Sora cupped Roxas's cheek. "Even though I already knew you're my brother, it's hard not to love you the way I usually did, because things like that don't just disappear in a blink of an eye, right?"

"Right." Roxas sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Roxas said. "So I guess from now, we'll have to start acting like brothers, huh?" Roxas said.

"I'm afraid so." Sora said, sadness shown in his voice. Roxas cupped Sora's cheek and caressed his left cheek with his thumb. He gently pulled Sora's head towards his and placed a kiss on Sora's soft pink lips.

"I-is that okay?" Roxas asked once they parted.

Sora smiled. "For now…"

Roxas then pulled his brunette to his lap and kissed him with so much passion. Suddenly, Sora felt tears rolling down his cheek and to his surprise it wasn't his. Sora opened his eyes and saw the Roxas's was crying.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him lovingly. "I love you, Roxas. Always remember that."

"I love you too." Roxas looked at his brunette with teary eyes. He kissed Sora's forehead and brushed his bangs away. Sora cupped Roxas's cheeks once again and pulled him for another kiss.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

Later that evening, Roxas decided to sneak in Sora's room but was surprised at what he saw in there.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked as he closed the door from behind. Sora didn't say anything. He took some clothes out of his closet and added it on the pile on his bed.

"Sora… What's all this?" Roxas sat on the edge of the bed. Sora sat next to Roxas and took his hand. "I can't do it, Rox." Sora cried. "I can't… I can't do it." He wrapped his arms around Roxas's body and buried his face on his chest.

"Sora." Roxas rubbed Sora's back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I have to leave." He looked up with blood-shot eyes.

"Leave?" Roxas asked dumbfounded. "Leave where?"

"You're right. I still love you more than anything." Sora choked back a sob. "I'll be honest with you, Roxas. These past few weeks, I've been trying to block away all the feelings I have for you just so I could fulfill my duty as a son—"

"Is that why you've been ignoring me these past few weeks?" Roxas asked calmly, but the hurt in his voice was heard.

"I'm not the one ignoring you, Rox." Sora defended. "You're the one who locked yourself from the rest of the world."

"I know." Roxas said. "But whenever we have breakfast, lunch or dinner together, you never look at me." Roxas said.

"I'm sorry. I know how much it must've hurt you. I too was hurt you know." Sora said. "But this morning when you initiated to say 'Good Morning', I was so thrill that I replied almost immediately. Heck I even made you some juice knowing that it's your favorite."

Roxas smiled at this. He ruffled Sora's hair causing the brunette to pout. "Roxas, please let me go."

"I'm sorry…" Roxas muttered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, Sor. I can't let you go." Roxas said. "It's bad enough that my lover is my brother, and with you leaving, I don't think I'll be able to survive another day without you."

"Rox…" Sora took Roxas hand. "Listen to me." Roxas looked at his brunette. "I love you, I really do." Sora caressed Roxas's cheek. "But we need this. We need to be separated from each other for awhile."

"Why?" Roxas's brow furrowed.

"I'm not quite sure why I wanted to be separated from you," Sora looked away. "But I know something good will happen if I leave."

Roxas didn't say anything.

"Please trust me on this one, Rox. It's not for my own benefit, I assure you that. It's for us." Sora finished. Roxas sighed. "Does mom know anything about this?"

"Yep. We talked about this after dinner, once you've left." Sora said.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked, eyes fixed on the ground beneath him.

"New Jersey." Roxas looked at the brunette with wide eyes. "New Jersey?" Roxas repeated. "Where will you stay there? Don't tell me you're going to rent an apartment or something?"

Sora shook his head. "I won't.t." Sora brushed the back of his thumb on Roxas's cheek. "I'll be staying at my father's friend's house. Uncle Leon said the night my dad that died, I'm always welcome to stay in there house anytime I want."

Roxas sighed. "Is this your final decision, koibito?"

Sora blushed. "Yes."

"Alright. Just don't forget about _us_, okay?" Roxas said worriedly. "I know someday, time will heal the pain the you've experienced and by then, maybe I'll be just a brother to you. But it's okay. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be your koibito no matter what."

Sora smiled and pulled Roxas for kiss.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

"Are you sure you've got everything you need?" Aerith made her last minute check once they're inside the airport.

"Yup." Sora adjusted his bag pack on his right shoulder.

"Are you sure you've packed everything you need? Books, clothes, art materials?" Aerith said anxiously.

"Mom." Sora placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Everything's set." He smiled. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I can't, Sora. I'm your mother." Aerith said almost in the verge of tears. Sora wrapped his arms around his mother. "Please don't cry, mom."

"I'm sorry… I just… I can't…" Aerith sobbed. She pulled apart from the hug and cupped her son's cheeks. "I can't believe I'm going to lose my baby boy again knowing I just had him back."

"It won't be forever, mom." Sora assured her. Aerith smiled. "Just don't forget to look back every once in awhile okay?"

"I won't." Sora smiled. "Now that I have a family… Why else would I forget the most important people in my life."

Aerith caressed his son cheek. "Oh, ticket! Where's your ticket, Sora?"

"It's in the bag, mom." Sora said. He pulled his back from his shoulder and placed it on the ground. "I'm sure it's in here somewhere." Sora said as he rummaged through his bag pack. "Mom…" Sora's looked up his mom. His brow's furrowed. "Mom, it's not here." Sora looked inside his bag again. "I'm sure I placed it in he—" And then it hit him.

He closed his bag pack and slung it on his right shoulder. He walked towards his brother who was leaning by a wall. "You're awfully quite here?" Sora smirked.

"It's not like there's anything I could say to make stay, right?" Roxas whispered tiredly. Sora sighed and smiled. "Mom, can I have a moment with Roxas please?"

Aerith nodded and sat on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

"Roxas." Sora turned back to his brother. "Where's my ticket?"

"What makes you think I have you're ticket." Roxas voice cracked then looked away.

"Rox…" Sora gave him the knowing look.

Roxas sighed. He pulled out a ticket from his jacket and held it in front of Sora. "Is this really what you want, koibito?"

Sora blushed. "Yes." He took the ticket and Roxas's hand. He gave the blonde's hand a light squeeze, careful not to ruin the ticket. "I'm really going to miss you, Rox."

Roxas fought back to urge to cry. He walked away from Sora and sat on an empty waiting area. Sora sat next to him and took his hand. He laced his fingers through Roxas's and squeezed it.

"Roxas…" Sora began. Roxas kissed the back of Sora's hand. "Be careful out there, koibito. There's no more Roxas to protect you out there."

"Of course there will." Sora smiled. "You want to know why?" Roxas gave him an odd look. "Because my Roxas is always here…" Sora brought their joined hand to his chest, the back of Roxas's hand hitting Sora's hand. "And whenever he is around, I'll always be safe no matter what."

Roxas smiled.

"_Calling all passengers of flight JA899, please proceed inside now." _The voice-over announced.

Sora stood up and pulled Roxas with him. "Please don't give that look. It's not like I'll be gone forever, you know."

"A day without you feels like forever you know." Roxas muttered.

"Sora, Roxas…" Aerith walked towards his sons and immediately the twin released their joined hands. Aerith noticed this but decided not to make any fuss about it. "Well this is it, Sora. Be good out there, okay?" Aerith pulled his son for a hug.

"I will." Sora hugged his mother back. When Sora pulled away, a tear rolled down his face. He wiped the tears in his eyes and laughed at how ridiculous he must've looked.

"Goodbye, Rox." Sora turned to his brother. "I'm gonna miss you." Roxas looked at Sora's shoes. "I'm gonna miss you too." Roxas stifled a sob. Sora took Roxas chin and made the boy face him. "Don't you know it's rude not to look in people's eyes when they talk? Especially in cases like goodbyes."

Roxas sighed. He looked up at his brother. "Promise me you'd take care of yourself, okay?"

"Promise." Sora noded.

"Well goodbye." Roxas held out a hand.

Sora, slightly taken aback by the action, just stared at the hand.

"Goodbye, Sora." Roxas repeated.

Sora shook his head. He shook his brother's hand. "Until we meet again, _Nii-san." _Sora winked. Roxas smiled because he knew what Sora meant behind that word.

"I'll be waiting." Roxas nodded.

Sora then bid his last goodbye to his family and proceeded to the check-in area.

"Sora, wait!" Roxas shouted when Sora a was mere inches away from the door to the check-in area. Sora turned around and gave his brother a questioning look.

Roxas walked towards his brother and pulled him for a tight hug.

"Roxas what are you doing?" Sora's voice was muffled in Roxas's chest.

"I just… I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye." Roxas tightened his arms around Sora. Sora then placed his arms around Roxas and cried. "Yeah that hand-shake was kind of lame." Sora half-joked.

Roxas chuckled. He pulled Sora away from him and fixed his bang. "Well better get a move on, you don't want to be late for flight, do you?" Roxas said. "On second thought, don't go just yet. Stay here for awhile."

"Why you…" Sora ruffled Roxas's hair. Sora took his luggage and proceeded to he check-in area. He bid his final goodbye to his family, sharing one last loving gaze at his blonde, and disappeared behind the doors.

Once Sora was out of sight, Roxas fell on his knees and cried. Aerith immediately went to his side and wrapped an comforting arm around his son. She whispered sweet nothings in Roxas's ear, until finally Roxas's calmed down.

"I guess it's you and me again, mom." Roxas forced a smile.

Aerith wiped Roxas's face. "No, it's still the three of us, even if Sora's physically not with us." Roxas wrapped his arms around his mother. "Now come on" Aerith pulled his son up. "Vanilla frap on me."

"But that's his favorite." Roxas whined.

"Fine, cinnamon swirl?" Aerith tried again.

"Mom." Roxas pouted.

"Alright. Alright. Pepperoni pizza on me." Aerith said.

"Does the pizza you mentioned comes with 's'?" Roxas asked cutely.

"If it'll make my Roxas happy, then be it." Aerith said. Roxas looked back to the placed where Sora had disappeared and smiled. _Yeah… mom's right. Sora's still and forever will be in my heart._ Roxas placed a hand on his heart and felt his heart beat fast as if Sora was telling him something.

This made him smiled. "Let's go, mom." Roxas pulled his mom back to their car and drove to the nearest pizza store they could find.

_**The End… ^_^**_

_**Note: Koibito means lover :""**_

_**A/N: Fear not, there's still an epilogue to this story. Kawaiiness. ^_^V **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Funny**_

_**(Epilogue)**_

…_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you__—_

Roxas's ear phones was yanked off his ears, sending him and his iPod to the ground. "Aww… that hurt." Roxas scrunched his eyes in pain. He quickly grabbed his iPod, managed a glimpse on what hit him.

Apparently the thing that hit him was not a 'thing' but a person. Roxas remained immobile on his place, feeling a sense of déjà vu kick in. He continued to stare at the feet in front of him until a hand was stretched out for him.

"I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The voice laughed. And then it hit him. One laugh. That's all it took for Roxas to risk a look at his offender and gasped.

"S-S-Sora?" Roxas stuttered. He placed his hand on Sora's hand and pulled himself up. "Sora? When did you get back? Why didn't you call us? Is something wrong? Did something happen to you—?"

Roxas was cut off when a hand was placed in front of him. "Take it easy there, man. One question at a time. It's not like the sun's going to fall on you if you don't hurry up." Sora playfully punched Roxas's shoulder.

"Sora?" Roxas rubbed his abused arm.

"By the way, the name's Sky." Sora held out his hand the second time that day. "Sky Milton."

"Sora?" Roxas stared at the boy in complete awe. "S-sora…" He stuttered. Roxas stared at the person in front of him, observing him and examining him.

Same baby blue eyes. Same spiky hair. Same sun-kissed skin and same gullible smile.

"Sora come on… Stop messing with me." Roxas smile, expecting Sora to burst out and say, '_Ha! Got you! :P', _but he didn't.

"I'm not messing with you, dude. My name really is Sky Milton." 'Sora' said.

"But you…" Roxas sighed. "Never mind. I've must've mistaken you for someone else." Roxas smiled apologetically at the boy and turned on his heel. "But of course…" Roxas was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "I'll always be Sora Ichigawa-Yamamoto to my one and only, koibito."

Roxas looked back at the person behind him and smiled, his eyes glistening with tears. Sora pulled his _koibito _into a tight hug and buried his face on Roxas's arms.

"Roxas…" Sora cried. "Roxas… I'm back. I'm finally back, like I promised."

Roxas didn't say anything. Instead he tightened his arms around Sora's body and kissed the top of his head. "Sora…"

"Sky…" Sora corrected.

"Sky?" Roxas raised a brow.

Sora nodded.

"But how…" But before Roxas could finish his sentence, Sora cut him off. "What do you say we take this conversation to a bowl of Beef Ramen noodles? I'm starving."

Roxas laughed. _Now this is the Sora I know. _

"By the way" Sora took Roxas's hand. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I guess I've gotten use to acting like that during my stay in New Jersey."

"Nahh, it's okay. It's cool you know." Roxas smiled.

"Naaaah. I think, I'll stick with being my good happy-go-lucky self." Sora smiled. "It kind of itches my nose to act all hip and cool, you know?" Roxas laughed and dragged Sora to the nearest Ramen shop.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

"So tell me, how in the world did you become Sky Milton after staying in New Jersey for almost 5 years?" Roxas asked as the chef placed their order in front of them.

"Well…" Sora began and slurped some noodle. "After finishing college , I immediately had a stable job as an interior designer in the state. Later on I become very famous in Jersey because not only was my works good, but I was also the youngest designer ever to be sent to design for the Queen of England's room."

"Show off." Roxas rolled his eyes. "And the last part was most certainly not true."

"I can dream, can't I?." Sora laughed and took a forkful of noodles in his mouth. "But I do wish it would happen someday."

"I'm sure it will." Roxas smiled. "With your skills, personality and good looks…" Sora blushed at this. "Anything is possible."

"Shut up." Sora rolled his eyes but laughed nevertheless. "Anyway, since I've managed to earn lots of money because of my job, I decided to change my name."

Roxas raised his brow at Sora but didn't say anything. "It would take lots of pennies to change your name, but I did anyway because I know it'll be something worth it."

"Worth it?" Roxas brow furrowed. "How's spending huge money on your name worth while, Sora?"

"I get to be with the one person I cherish the most, Rox." Sora smiled. He cupped Roxas's cheek. "You. My koibito." Roxas felt his right lip twitch. "You did all of these for me?"

Sora nodded.

Roxas smiled. "So…Now what?" He said, utterly lost for the right words.

"Well…" Sora took Roxas's hand. "That's up to you."

"Me?" Roxas asked.

"Uh-huh." Sora squeezed Roxas's hand. "It's either you take me back as your lover or you take me back to mom and be your brother again."

"Now why would I take you back as my brother, Sor." Roxas squeezed Sora's hand. "After all you've been through to get us back together? After all the years I've been anxiously waiting for your arrival at our front door? I don't think so." Roxas smirked and leaned in.

"No, not here." Sora slightly pushed Roxas away.

"Why not?" Roxas leaned again but was stopped by Sora.

"People are staring." Sora looked back at the people passing by who were giving them odd looks.

"So?" Roxas leaned again, this time pinning Sora's arms on his side and plated a firm but sweet kiss on Sora's lips. "I love you." Roxas whispered in Sora's ears.

Sora pulled away slightly from Roxas embrace and cupped the blonde's cheek. "I love you, too." He caressed Roxas's cheek with his thumb.

"So I trust you'd be able to stay with me now no matter what happens right?" Roxas said cutely.

"Yup. Forever." Sora smiled and sealed a kiss on Roxas's sweet lips.

_**Owariiiii… ^_^ **_


End file.
